Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Gear Games
Guess what are those quotes, as they are hints for my games that I will present. : ---- ---- : ---- : ---- : : ---- : Day 1: Two First Games Splatoon Splash-Out More information about this Splatoon game! What makes it different is that most stages will have 40-player version that enlarge that stage and thus make an epic 20-on-20 turf wars! New information are; Different aesthetics of Inklings and Octolings, though they have effects in single player. For the Inklings; *Standard Inkling: The same look as in the original Splatoon. Based on pencil or regular flying squids. *Giant Inkling: Not really ''giant but still the largest of the Inkling (outside of multiplayer). Have two longer tentacles and each of their eyes are marked with a star. Based on giant squids. *Colossal Inkling: Not really colossal as you see, but the heaviest and slowest of the group while also the strongest (outside of multiplayer). Have thicker body and tentacles, as well as a more fangs (three on top and two on bottom), as well as eyes having an extra iris. Based on colossal squids. *Neon-Flying Inkling: Looks like regular Inklings but with underarm wings and larger eyes' pupil, and stylistic fins. Based on neon-flying squids. *Bobtail Inkling: Have scruffier tentacle-hairs and the smallest of the group (outside of multiplayer). Have fangs that are smaller, and a bit chubbier. Based on bobtail squids. *Bigfin Inkling: Have the biggest fins of both humanoid and squid forms, and also much more cuter face (star-shaped colored pupil and smaller fangs for instance), being the most elegant of the Inklings. Based on bigfin squids. *Vampire Inkling: Have attires from vampires; sharp fangs, spiked tentacles, bright eyes, and cape-like fins on its back. Based on vampire squids. *Firefly Inkling: Resembles to Standard Inklings, but have bright colored spots on their skins. When on the dark, their spots and tentacles brights. Based on firefly squid. And for the Octolings... *Standard Octoling: The same look as in the original Splatoon, but with the addition of the male variation who all tentacles all tied up. Based on pacific octopis. *Blanket Octoling: Wears blankets and a more elegant "hair". Wears algas the same way as Elite Octolings. Based on blanket octopis. *Coconut Octoling: Wears one goggle on one eye like an eyepatch, and wears black gloves. Also have longer tentacles. Based on coconut octopis. *Blue Ringed Octoling: Wears the alga like a belt. Have blue rings pattern on its tentacles and rings on each of her tentacles. Based on blue ringed octopis. *Dumbo Octoling: Wears the alga like a bow. The tentacles are curled and two colors, with two antenna-like structures. Based on dumbo octopis. *Pygmi Octoling: Shorter than regular Octolings. Have a ponytail, no matter the gender, and also have a bow-belt. Based on pygmi octopis. *Giant Octoling: Quite the Octorian counterpart of Giant Inklings; have all teeth are sharp, longer tentacles, alga attached on the front and have smaller eye pupil. Based on giant octopis. *Mimic Octoling: Have sharper fangs and sharper tentacles. It can mimic the appearence of a Standard Inkling, although the purple marking are kept. Named after the mimic octopi, and the mimic part become more literal in here. For the new Hero Mode, not only you have to face both Inklings and Octorians controlled by a traitorous Inkling, but you also have to fight the Sea Dangers, such as Sportacrab the Ruthless Crab and Splattlestation the Battle Oarfish. They are six of them, with some new Octorian bosses. About Tera Inklings/Octolings, they need a Super Sushi (inb4 Super Mushroom and Super Sushi comparasion jokes) to become this. Although they are unable to use their squid form because they are more Cthulhu-like appearence, they make up for it by being immune to water (and can even swim through it), needed a massive amount of damage (a full-time on an Inkstike blast is enough) to be taken down and their contact damage is pretty much OHKO when directly hit their victims. However, they are a bit slower and can only use the Sub-Weapon and swinging their arms. Because of their massive size, Super Sushis do not appears in old stages as well as few new ones, as they are designed for the 40-players battlefield and the Hero Mode. The last thing I can give is that at some points, you can play as one of the Squid Sisters when your Inkling or your Octoling got captured by...anyone. Super Mario Maker D.I.Y. In case you weren't sure what does this meant, it combines the level making from Super Mario Maker and the object making from WarioWare D.I.Y., which means you can now make your items and enemies (and a character with enough skill and time), but we do not make it a "crossover" sequel without new stuffs! *'Paint Cans'; comes in Normal, Green, Red, Yellow and Blue, with each of the latter four gives different additions to the painted enemy. Some colors will alternate depended on the enemy (like Purple instead of Green for Koopa Troopas). Some enemies doesn't work the same way with the Paint Cans. **Normal: No additional effects. **Green: Make the enemy to take one or two additional hit, depended on the enemy. **Red: Turn around when meeting a cliff. **Yellow: Make them move faster, but they leave out coins on the depended circonstances. **Blue: Simply an upgraded enemy with better strategy or an additional behavior. *'Wario's Mischievous Returns;' sort of a combination of a platforming tutorial and a story mode, where you go through various levels designed by Wario himself. You cannot play as Wario nor Waluigi in this mode until you beat the final boss (I will not reveal who, spoilers anyway). It also have uniquely designed bosses such as Boom Boom riding on a Mario-styled war plane (Bill Blasters instead of machine guns, you know). Most levels have a secondary mission that is other than reaching the goal. *'Reason of Delection;' Not a major content but we now tell why a level is deleted. This will kill off any disbelief when you level is deleted, since the reason shown will help you to not commiting the same mistake. *'Mystery Mushrooms and Costumes Available at Any Styles; '''with the addition of new costumes, they can not only be really customizable, but they can also be used in any styles (although they remain SNES styled in New Super Mario Bros. U style). This can make the Mystery Mushroom into a whole new power-up; want to inhale enemies and spit 'em up as Kirby? Go ahead! By the way, any base Mystery Costumes can be unlocked by completing the 100 Tries Challenge, ten by ten. *'World Map Mode; You can now make a World Map to make a short adventure. It comes from various themes like in Level Making. *'''Custom Cards Returns! With the permission from Exotoro, not only the original 50 Custom Cards from Super Mario Maker Phi will returns, as well as neat additions from mine. *'Customizable Goal and etc.; '''The goal can now be placed in anywhere else, with much less limits. It can even be reversed and/or upside-down! The goal can even be inter-style, like the Goal Pole in any styles. The timer can now be setted to 999...or even infinite, which is ideal for a sandbox level. *'Different Shapes, Not Just Squares;' the ground can now be triangular, diamond-shaped, or about any imaginable shapes, as well as being able to move (with a grinder) and spin around with the Spinner. *'Multiplayer Gameplay;' It is now possible to play in any mode with four players. However, some levels created by others have a Player Limit to prevent some levels from getting malfunctions. *'Better and More Organized 100 Tries Challenge;' No more nasty traps like trolling traps allowed for this challenge, less frustrations, and more fair challenges. Only levels that requires real skills are allowed to be playable in the 100 Tries Challenges. This is all I can give for this day. Day 2: Donkey Kong Country: Time Paradoom Yeah, Donkey Kong and the others are going to experience time traveling to stop a mysterious villain called ''Taimout von Kraze. It will pack up 2.5D action platforming with returning actions from past DK games. *'Team Throw; f'rom Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble, it is possible to throw the other Kong to far away and also damage enemies and certain bosses. Heavyweight Kongs cannot be thrown, such as those revealed as below. *'Calling all Kongs! '''A four-player action with Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Cranky and the return of Lanky, Tiny, Kiddy and Chunky! It is also possible to play as any Kong in any level, although some levels recommand certain Kong to complete it or some secrets require a specific Kong. *'Eight Worlds, Eight Times Bananas! The worlds are based on time periods like prehistoric time, romanic time and medieval time. The last world is at the future of DK Island...but I will not tell you what it would look like, because I could reveal the returning villain! *'''Cranky goes Cranky Again; occasionally, Cranky Kong will make a comment on any level he or the other Kong cleared, and he will comment on the defeated boss, too. Expect him to complain about how too "new" the things are, even if the pasts are way older than his good old days! Don't worry, he only comment it quite once or twice in each world when playing a normal walkthrough. This is a small detail but do you remember that he have no quotes in Tropical Freeze? I do. *'Animal Buddies Returns (And Rambi is still here);' Enguarde, Expresso, Squitter, and Squwaks will be back for this game, as well as Rambi having another chance to whack anything who stands on his way. Some of them are even needed to face some bosses (like how Squwaks faces King Zing and Ellie the Elephant taking on Squirt). *'Take on the Tyrants! '''Those bosses are based on (tyranical version of) emperors and kings, such as Kingorus Rex, Pharoah Truly Gnawty, and Salty Shuddup-Ye. *'Competition Mode;' get the most bananas to be a victor! Endless lives and instant respawn, mess with the other Kongs, but watch out for more frequent enemies! *'Classic Mode! Only one hit for each Kongs, no Kong-Pow, only classic techniques, and more checkpoints (even in Temple Levels). Unlocked once you get through the Main Mode, and the enemies are replaced by (Spoiler) counterpart. Those (Spoiler) are more threatening and a bit smarter than ever. *'''More Bonus Games; more of them than just "collect all of the stuff"! Smack all the baddies, reach the Puzzle Piece before time runs out, or find it in a Chest, and more! Its kinda short, but believe me, imagine what more it could have when I will make this page (much later when I complete at least one game). Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Gear Games Day 3: Mario Party Viral Planet Lookie here! Looks like we are going to have another Mario Party, although the main mode will get back into Mario Party 1-8 styled Party Mode! The goal is to gather as many Stars as possible...however, the Boss Minigames will returns as well, and there are also the Koopaling Minigames (that replace Bowser Jr. Minigames in favor to make the latter one as penultimate boss) which each of the seven Koopaling will be faced in one of their two minigames, or a rare one where you face all of them at a time, making a total of 15 Koopaling Minigames. There will be 8 Boards (plus some extra that I will not reveal it), as well as multiple returning characters as well as some extra you are not likely to expect. Two of them are fan-made Mario characters, in fact. *'Boards; '''it will be based on older levels of Mario games (like how Super Mario Team-Mania did it as Lost Levels), albeit the generic "World 1-1" is not included this time, but instead mostly obscured stages. This includes... **'Forest of Illusion''' from Super Mario World **'Luxurious Desert' (World 2) from New Super Mario Bros. 2 **'Sweet Sweet Galaxy' from Super Mario Galaxy **'Hopping Lifts' from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island **'Gangplank Galley' from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest **'Excitement Central' from Wario World **'Giant Land' from Super Mario Bros. 3 (with some elements from Giant Candy Land from Super Mario Team-Mania) **'Bowser's Partycrusher Castle' from Super Mario Bros. (with the second phrase music and certain elements from Super Mario World). *'Returning Characters;' Mario, Luigi, Peach, (Captain) Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toadette, Birdo, Cosmetta, Nabbit and Slanito, the latter two being unlockable. *'Everyone on their Own!;' Since it will take a classic comeback to the roots, the players will be seperated like in classic Mario Party, Island Tour and Star Rush, albeit everyone move at the same time like in Star Rush. However, the goal is to gather as many Stars as possible, and it is for 20 Coins. *'Toad Scramble Returns!;' it will play the same like from Mario Party Star Rush; you start with a colored Toad, then gather as many characters as possible for your advantage! The game play the same as a regular Mario Party, but some minigames have different uses of this mode's mechanic, especially most Boss Minigames! Captain Toad will be counted as a different character in this mode. *'Colored Characters;' imagine if two or more players want to play as the same character. Fear no more, because the Look-A-Likes comes in different colors, up to four different color schemes. The Look-A-Likes also appears in Toad Scramble. *'Dice or Cards?; '''Had enough of luck-based dice? No worries, because you can play in "Card Mode" where you use the cards numbered from 1 to 10 (the dice can roll from 1 to 10 again), as well as some special cards. Use them strategically, and once you used them all, you will have new ones! *'Adventure Mode;' as if you had enough of luck-based stuff (in a bad way), there is an alternative mode where you will advance a World Map-like board where the players will choose from one to three to move, and the goal is to get as many points as possible. There are also Stars, but it still costs 20 coins! Each Boards remains the same except that the path are randomized, so are the spaces and specific places *'Team Battle and One-vs-All!;' in any of the selected modes, you will either make Free-for-All, Team Battle or the new One-vs-All, where it is a permanent 1-vs-3 mode, albeit akin to Bowser Party, the solo player had advantages such as able to move with three dices, while the three players are together. The solo player will also be slightly bigger too, in order to recognize him/her from the others (during Board gameplay only). During Boss Battle, the solo player help out the Boss instead of helping the others. *'Online Play! Available for most modes, via Connext, regular Internet connection or by Multiplayer Streaming. Wouldn't be an Evo-Gem game without online gameplay. That's all I can give. The last day is at tomorrow, so stay tuned! Day 4: Two Last Games Meloetta and the Island Saviors This game will be a tribute of the beloved Darmanitan Slam series, and this game will be platforming...but unlike Darmanitan, who is strong and relies on his strength (most of the time), Meloetta is more relied on her wits when on Aria, and goes close combat when on Pirouette Form. They do have a smaller and not-fully-evolved Pokemon, although unlike Darumaka, Whismur is not related to Meloetta, and is more shy unless the situation calls it. The story seems simple: In the Harmony Island, no bigotry, war and injustice are tolerated, have a peaceful day... until an egoistical warmaker called Bisharp and his loyal right-hand woman Weavile, leads his Chaotic Baka-Mubou army (Baka-Mubou actually reckless fools...but it was Weavile who named it and Bisharp doesn't know what does it means) to steal the treasures held by most countries, and then leave some fake evidences to cause conflict between all countries. Mew, the messager, attempt to get to the Secret Palace and call her master, Arceus, to stop it but he is somehow missing, with a message that he is after "The Feared One", and although it is dangeorus, he never restrict anyone to stop any major problems if it means to restore peace. Mew, concerned by this, have no idea what to do as even the other Legendary and Mythical Pokemon fight each others, but a mysterious Pokemon appreared and tell him to gather the Island Saviors, although Mew was not ready to take on such a big war. However, he can give help to her childhood friend who is very skilled and brave; Meloetta. The mysterious Pokemon ask if she is sure about the solution, and Mew add that she will stop the war among with the Island Saviors. The mysterious Pokemon seems to doubt, but then replied that he might as well help them in case the situation turned more bleak. Mew, happy about the plan approved, flies to the Island and attempt to find her. In the meanwhile, Meloetta and her partner, Whismur, try to find Jumpluff who told them to meet at the forest where she will teach about the secret of Mega Evolutions and Power-Blitz in this world. However, as long as they found Jumpluff, she got captured by a pair of Abomasnow and an army of Farfetch'd. The two protagonist have to defeat them to rescue Jumpluff. Alright, I will not reveal too much of the beginning, but let me give you other important details... *There will be 28 playable Pokemon (24 will be revealed, I will keep the last four for Gen VII Pokemon), some of them already popular (but not really merchandise-driven like the likes of Charizard and Lucario), but most of them are obscured Pokemon. Meloetta and Whismur will be default, but the Island Saviors are unlockable...don't worry, four of them will be unlocked at random everytime you clear a country. Here they are in the gallery below. PTSR-Cacturne.png|'''Cacturne 134Vaporeon.png|'Vaporeon' Ariados Dream.png|'Ariados' PTSR-Sawk.png|'Sawk' PTSR-Dragalge.png|'Dragalge' 365Walrein.png|'Walrein' Lilligant Dream.png|'Lilligant' 584Vanilluxe.png|'Vanilluxe' PTSR-Lunatone.png|'Lunatone' 312Minun.png|'Minun' PTSR-Rotom.png|'Rotom' PTSR-Banette.png|'Banette' PTSR-Barbaracle.png|'Barbaracle' PTSR-Magmortar.png|'Magmortar' 474Porygon-ZDreamWorld.png|'Porygon-Z' PTSR-Altaria.png|'Altaria' 471Glaceon Dream.png|'Glaceon' 260SwampertDreamWorld.png|'Swampert' Audino Dream.png|'Audino' PTSR-Marowak.png|'Marowak' 323Camerupt Dream.png|'Camerupt' 227Skarmory.png|'Skarmory' *There will also be around twenty countries (one for each Type, including Cyber and Light) and around 50 bosses (that is a lot but some are stronger than other, and such bosses are Tough Bosses) and each Country have five levels. There are also Extra Territories that are not counted as countries and is neutral for any types. *Power-Blitz and Mega Evolutions time! The Power-Blitz is a super power-up mechanic that is activated when using a Power Orb, while Mega Evolution works as before but also require a respected Mega Orb (its like a Mea Stone but more "stable" and instant activate when used). The difference of the two, aside of appearence, is that Power-Blitz can be used by anyone but are in quantity and thus one-use, while the Mega Evolutions' Mega Orb comes with the Pokemon themselves and can be used anytime. However, the two power-up have one less Ability than a playable Pokemon with an Extra Ability unlocked. *The playable Pokemon have all raised most of their Stats to have 600 BST to come on par with Meloetta. This means the weaker Pokemon like Ariados and Lilligant are more stronger than a non-playable Pokemon whose have same base stat from the main game (unless if it is a Pseudo-Legendary like Tyranitar and Goodra). *Bosses, however, have around 650 for Normal Bosses and from 680 to 720 for Tough Bosses. The enemies retain their normal base stats from their main game. *The game will be platformer RPG...however, to avoid frustration over level griding, the level will work like this; like in Sonic Heroes, you start with level one and you will level up until level three. Each level up makes +20 on Base Stats of Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed. Don't worry, all Base Stats will work like themselves (instead of based on calculation like average or maximum of level 50 or 100, with IVs and EVs, etc.) for simplier action, although the HP for playable will be (Base HP x 50), for bosses will be (Base HP x 100), and for enemies (Base HP x 20). *Unlike in the main Pokemon games, where the Pokemon can only handle four Moves and one Ability at a time, the playable Pokemon can have eight different Moves and three Abilities (the third one must be unlocked first). Enemies will have around two, three or even four moves and one Ability, while bosses will have four or more moves and two or three Abilities. This is all I can give for now. Now I will let Golem Guy to show up the last game, Wario Land: Phantoms of Time! Wario Land: Phantoms of Time I keep getting interrupted from work on this, and after I get back I have to reset working on this, so I'm only revealing two things, because I don't want to reset after working a half-hour's worth of work and having it be wasted. *At first the only playable character will be Wario, but throughout the game, you gain three other characters in 9-Volt, Dr. Crygor, and Dunk, who will have their own skills. *There is a major time travel element in the game, and with 12 bosses, there will be two bosses, with one in the past and one in the present. Defeating the boss in the past will change things in the area's present, opening new areas and fixing the timeline bit by bit. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Gear Games